Clash!! Vice-Admiral Garp
| Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Experience1 = 6550 | Title1 = Spartan | Beli1 = 52030 | Conditions1 = | Manuals = |QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Garp at 100% probability beating Master difficulty *Helmeppo will drop as Training Helmeppo and Coby as Training Coby, but it is very rare, as in less than 1% chance. This will not be the place to farm these units. *You'll always get Garp when you play the Clash!! Garp because the only difficulty is master difficulty Tips on How to Beat Vice-Admiral Garp FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Generally, you can play with how much health and strength you need between Captains. If you're not strong enough (70+ character levels) it's generally recommended you use double health double attack captains like Flower Sword Vista. However, this does take some time and the burst rounds won't be as effective. Try and up to a 2.5x captain as soon as possible to more quickly farm your Garps. While there are locking units on this stage, it's not worth trading in attack power or valuable specials to get anti-lock sockets. Follow our stalling guide in the walk through and the locks won't impact you. *Flower Sword Vista: A double Vista team in the 70+ range can consistently beat this boss. :*Aokiji Ice Man: Aokiji is a very strong back-up if you don't have Vista. He is a class booster instead and there aren't many strikers worth bringing. Also, if you don't have his cooldown boosted, you can pretty much ignore his special as an initial cooldown of 33 is WAY too long for this stage. Bring along a Striker attack booster and Striker orb booster to help your stronger striker units. *Nami Happiness Punch: A pure power team that must take out Garp before his fourth attack. If you decide to mix a Nami and a Vista, try and use your Nami. Vista has a bit more health and having him as a supporting unit with your captain being a Nami will add more health to your team. :*Ice Witch Whitey Bay: White Bay is normally considered a stronger unit when compared with Nami. However, Whitey Bay is a weaker option for Garp since he is immune to time delay thereby making her special useless. However she will provide the 2.5x boost if you have it, try and bring a friend Nami if you can. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: A slasher captain will work. If you are going to mix with a Donquixote, try and use your captain as the Donquixote so that you can still have two Mihawks to bring down 51% of Garp's health with his special. Choose 3-4 slasher subs that are also to help increase your Slasher team damage to Garp. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: A great slasher and captain for Garp. Use him after any of your burst rounds with his special and it will almost always be lights out. Make sure you can survive at least one more round after your burst round so that you can use his special. *Sengoku: this legend with some burst subs (Robin, Breed, Noland, Log Nami) will quickly deal with Garp. *Zombie Team: Nefertari Vivi/Laboon - These teams will work for Garp. Expect to spend 20-40 minutes to take Garp down with this setup. Recommended Support Units *Damage Reduction: Since Garp hits hard, you might want to consider something to absorb his 4th turn. :*Aisa can completely negate a attack which is obviously incredibly useful for Garp. :*Blueno CP9's Strongest: Blueno can also be considered as he is a unit and will benefit from your captain's attack boosts. :*Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army: A great Rare Recruit pull who can reduce damage and heal at the same time for two turns! :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit or other Damage Reduction Character who have a low cooldown can substitute in well if your Aisa isn't ready. * Slashers to support your Slasher captains. :*Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1: Bones has a slight damage reduction and attack boost that comes in handy for slasher teams since they generally need to defeat Garp before his 4th power move. :*Sergeant Helmeppo: Helmeppo has a decent damage for this level. His special might seem useful for Coby but it's really not necessary as you can stall long enough for the bind to end. :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: Croc can change your orbs and his own to for your burst round but try and get his cooldown to the 22-23 range to use it. It is highly recommended he is also in the 70+ range for damage. *Attack Boosters :*Blueno CP9's Strongest: If you're bringing along Powerhouse characters like Vista or Drake, you can consider bringing Blueno to boost their attack if you don't have a Nico Robin. :*Nico Robin: Robin will double the damage of your characters as a boost attack. :*Aokiji Ice Man: Aokiji can boost Striker character attacks as well as lock any good orbs. However, his special won't be used unless you've powered down his special as 33 turns is really hard to stall with a boss that deals 10,000 per round. *Orb Boosters :*Nami Voyage Dream: World Map and Caroline are both descent boosters who fit in the family. :*However, if you need a stronger push, consider bringing Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea for a bigger orb boost or Petty Officer Coby if you haven't pulled Nami. :*It's worth mentioning that -based striker teams are seeing play now with Aokiji. Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist fits in as a good orb booster for striker squads. *Orb Manipulators :*Nami Happiness Punch will change to orbs. :*Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea: Gecko has a HUGE amount of HP and can orb change and to for your burst round. It is highly recommended he is in the 70+ range for damage and the amount of HP he will add to your team. :*Heavy Artillery Curiel: Curiel pares really well with Gecko and Nami, but at the cost of three characters to get only 4 orbs. He will hit hard and gaurantees one good burst round so he can be used to consistently beat Garp with a hard hitting team. Recommended Sockets No sockets are required for this stage. However, having level 3 anti-lock will allow you to be locked by the Sea Horse and immediately break the chains, and a level 1 anti-lock will ignore the marine appearing with Coby's lock move. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets will help. Recommended Teams How to beat 40 Stamina Clash!! Vice-Admiral Garp Video Walkthroughs Clash! Vice Admiral Garp 40 Stamina 14 turn one turn kill with Log Luffy or G3|G3 or LL walkthrough Clash! Vice Admiral Garp 40 Stamina 17 turn one turn kill with F2P Slasher Team Double Mihawk|Slasher walkthrough Garp_40_Stamina_Whitebeard_OPTC|Whitebeard walkthrough Garp_40_Stamina_-_Fujitora_OPTC|Fujitora Garp_40_Stamina_-_Double_Vista|Double Vista Other videos: see Reddit collection of vidoes here Written Walkthrough , you can bring along Orb Boost characters if you need extra push outside of the family such as Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea or Petty Officer Coby. However, make sure their cooldowns fit in the 22-23 range for you to be able to use them. | 1Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 1.PNG | 1Enemies = 2 Grunts | 1Tips = Just stall as long as possible without taking a hit. They have really low HP and Defense but have a REALLY high attack. If you need to reach the 23 Cooldown specials and you have at least on health increasing captain, take a hit from a shooter to buy two additional turns. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = ~7,000 hp | 1AttackPattern = 2-3 cooldown and hits for 3,300 damage | 2Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 2.PNG | 2Enemies = Grunts + Seahorse | 2Tips = The grunts all have 4 hp, so letting your characters attack and miss will work fine for them. The Seahorse has 7 hp, so you will need a higher combo unit or you'll need to time your attack for the Seahorse. If you don't have a health boosting captain, it's recommended you take out the seahorse. It's recommended you at least use a normal or color match orb when attacking the Sea Stallion So you don't limit your damage. If you target the back right marine manually, the Sea Stallion will be the last character you attack. For health boosting captains, like Vista, let the Sea Stallion lock a unit. He will lock a random unit for 3 turns, potentially your captain. You can use this as a stalling strategy to buy one more turn as the next level will be a stalling round. However, if he locks your captain you may not have enough attack boost to take out Helmeppo in one round so only take this risk if you have the health or the damage for Helmeppo on a captain lock. | 2Boss = Seahorse Grunts | 2HP = 7 hp 4 hp | 2AttackPattern = Locks units for 3 turns. Will hit for 3,800 damage each rounder after. Hit for 6,000 damage. | 3Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 3.PNG | 3Enemies = Helmeppo + Yellow Daimyo Turtle | 3Tips = This will be your last round to really stall. Try to take out Helmeppo on your first round with regular attacks. You can stall up to 6 rounds, but DO NOT WAIT any longer as he will unleash a massive damage attack. Your goal is to be on level 5 for ANY specials you want to use right away on Garp. For any specials before his big 18,000 attack should be at a 8 turn on your final round for this stage. Use a 4 combo unit to stall as long as possible on the turtle. Try and look for matching orbs on your lower four characters as you won't need them again until Garp! | 3Boss = Helmeppo Turtle | 3HP = 12,000 hp 29 hp | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively strikes for 2,550. Then hits every turn for 3,500. If you leave him alive for 6 turns, he will hit for 10,716 damage!!! Turtle hits for 555 every two turns. | 4Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 4.PNG | 4Enemies = Coby and Marine | 4Tips = While they both start with a 1 turn cooldown, Coby only powers up for his first move. It is recommended you attack the first guard on the first turn. Be careful about finishing your attack. Most likely a missed strike is enough to kill him and you don't want to accidentally kill Coby. Take out Coby on your second turn. This will also clear out his locks. | 4Boss = Coby Marine | 4HP = ~25,000 hp ~500 hp | 4AttackPattern = Powers up the first turn. Hits for 10,005 on his second turn. The Marine preemptively locks your bottom four characters for one turn. | 5Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 5.PNG | 5Enemies = Garp the Fist | 5Tips = Garp starts the round with immunity so it will be all about how fast you can modify your own team to deal massive damage. A 22-23 cooldown is the average amount of time you'll have before needing to push a burst round. For Slasher teams, go ahead and activate your Mihawk specials right away to cause the most amount of damage. Try and save your attack boost and orb boosters for the same round with matching orbs to maximize your damage. You can one-shot kill Garp with a F2P slasher team! But, at this point all the hard work has been done. There's not much to do beyond just keep timing your attacks and keep hitting him really hard. If you can get 3-4 matching orbs in a turn, activate your orb flippers and use your burst round, but other than that just smash away. | 5Boss = Garp the Fist | 5HP = 2,100,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = 1. Garp will start the round with Immunity, so no time delay, poison, or defense reduction specials on him. 2. He will perform three light attacks for 2,980 damage his first 3 moves. As he powers up. He will countdown for each attack. 3. When he says "One", the next round will be 18,000 damage! Activate your damage reduction character to absorb the hit. :If you are using a power team, you must activate your attack boost, orb boosts, and orb changes to burst him out at this point. 4. After this round he will perform one more light attack for 2,980. 5. Each subsequent round he will perform 10,000 damage. At this point, you should be able to take two or three rounds with your double Vista team. Try and burst a round with mostly orbs using orb changers to finish him off. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes